freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Space Engineering
Deep Space Engineering (often abbreviated as DSE) is a Liberty company. DSE has an exclusive contract with fellow Liberty corporation Ageira Technologies to build the vast network of Trade Lanes and Jump Gates throughout the Sirius Sector. DSE convoys can be found travelling through the four Houses, but are most commonly seen in Liberty space. Their Heavy Lifter ships are almost always seen around Liberty space stations. Bases *Planet Pittsburgh, New York system *Baltimore Shipyard, New York system *Chugoku Gate Construction Site, Hokkaido system Official Faction Standings *Friends: **Liberty Corporations **Liberty Navy **Liberty Police Incorporated **Liberty Security Force *Enemies: **Lane Hackers **Outcasts **Criminals Rep Grinding Info Early in the game, at Baltimore Shipyard in the New York system, there are storage containers floating nearby owned by DSE. If you want to build reputation with criminals quickly, you can shoot these structures, and then tractor in the loot. The white containers have H-Fuel, which sells for $444 per unit at Buffalo Base in the Badlands. The next best prices for H-Fuel in New York are at West Point or Detroit at $390 a shot. The yellow containers have only Scrap Metal in them, but you can blow those up too for more rep. When you launch again, the storage containers (and their loot) will be back, allowing you to repeat the process. In the New York system, nobody mounts a cruise disruptor, so you can simply engage your cruise engines and fly away when the Liberty Navy, Liberty Police and civilian craft come after you. Friends *Liberty Navy (+0.28) *Ageira Technologies (+0.25) *BMM (+0.25) *Liberty Police (+0.25) *LSF (+0.25) *Interspace Commerce (+0.10) *Kusari Naval Forces (+0.10) *Synth Foods (+0.10) *Universal Shipping (+0.10) *Bretonia Armed Forces (+0.05) *Bretonia Police (+0.05) *Cryer Pharmaceuticals (+0.05) *Kusari Police (+0.05) Enemies *Blood Dragons (-0.30) *Outcasts (-0.30) *Lane Hackers (-0.20) *Liberty Rogues (-0.20) *Xenos (-0.20) *Corsairs (-0.05) *Golden Chrysanthemums (-0.05) *Red Hessians (-0.05) Rumors "Deep Space Engineering builds all the greatest of Liberty's technological marvels. From the Jump Gates and Trade Lanes that enable high-speed travel throughout the Sirius Sector, to the luxury liners that bring her joy, we are Liberty construction." - Asst. Andy O'Brien, Planet Houston "DSE is an important part of the machinery of Liberty power in Sirius, so you will see that we have adequate protection within her space. Unfortunately, many of our Trade Lane and Jump Gate construction projects are found far outside the safety of Liberty, where our affairs can often fall victim to pirates and vandals." - Kent Raffray, Planet Manhattan "Deep Space employs a large part of Liberty's labor force; some would call them the lower class. But the employees at Deep Space are not underpaid; we take good care of our people, even the miners in the boron fields." ''- Foreman Robert White, Planet Pittsburgh ''"The primo jobs at DSE are the Trade Lane and Jump Gate construction crews. They get loads of hazard pay, plus free room and board. It's all secret and such. Aren't supposed to ask questions on what's inside the guts of those Rings. Just swap them out with new ones from Ageira if they're busted." - Bartender Steven Edelman, Baltimore Shipyard "Ageira don't treat DSE with any respect. They think we're just a bunch of mechanics or something. The Navy's okay. They know that someone has to build their ships, and it can't be criminals or foreigners." - Dr. Oscar Ragboat, Baltimore Shipyard "Deep Space Engineering is the exclusive manufacturer of machinery and shipping in Sirius' private sector. If yo uwant something huge or luxurious, then we are the ones to contact." - Dr. Ian Watson, Baltimore Shipyard "Building prisons is big business in Liberty. When they're done, they fill them with all the people that they just laid off from DSE. There's something wrong with that, but I can't do nothin' about it, so why worry? Who knows, maybe someday I'll be living in one of the cells I helped build. Now, ain't that ironic?" ''- Dr. Ian Watson, Baltimore Shipyard ''"DSE had to station a permanent repair crew in Omega-7 to deal with all of the Trade Lane ring damage that's been happening in all of the Corsair and Red Hessian attacks. We're on the supply transport just in from Freistadt. They don't bother us on the return trip, just when we have a full load." - Dr. Wade Knox, Bonn Station Category:Corporations Category:Liberty Corporations Category:Factions Category:Liberty Factions Category:Organizations